Boy or girl ?
by Royal Hold'em
Summary: Kyle savait qu'habiter à South Park impliquait beaucoup de choses étranges. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'être transformé en fille en faisait partie.
1. Chapter 1

Heu...le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place.

Sinon, ça peut sembler un peu...confus. Enfin pas très clair, quoi. Mais ça devrait s'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres.

He he...bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

**P.O.V Kyle**

-C'est pas possible. Non, c'est pas possible, je me répète mentalement pour la centième fois en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Reflet qui me renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille au longs et fins cheveux roux.

Sauf que moi, je suis un mec.

Enfin…plutôt, j'étais un mec. Mais c'est pas possible, putain ! Comment j'ai pu me transformer en fille ?

Quoique…c'est pas le truc le plus bizarre qui soit arriver dans ma vie.

Mais…d'habitude, je ne suis jamais _seul. _je veux dire, normalement, il m'arrive plutôt des trucs dans le genre de sauver le monde d'une invasion de cochon d'inde mutant. Mais avec Stan, Kenny et Cartman.

Alors…Soit je suis en train de rêver…ce qui est peu probable, dans le mesure où mon fantasme caché n'est certainement pas de me réveiller transformer en fille.

Soit je ne rêve pas, et dans ce cas là…et ben je suis dans la merde.

Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Tout a commencer quand je me suis réveillé ce matin pour aller à l'école. À ce moment, j'ai rien remarquer d'anormal. J'étais sûrement encore trop fatigué pour faire attention à quoi que se soit. Mais quand je me suis entrer dans ma salle de bain pour me doucher…là, je peux affirmer que j'ai remarquer _quelque chose_ d'anormal.

De la poitrine. Oui, de la poitrine. Et des cheveux longs.

À ce moment là, j'ai dû me retenir de gueuler comme un cochon qu'on égorgerait. Parce que ça aurait alerté mes parents. Et mon petit frère. Surtout mon petit frère.

Ce salaud. Il aurait été capable de me prendre en photo et la vendre à Cartman. Inutile de préciser que mon charmant frère aurait fait beaucoup de bénéfice.

Non, à la place, j'ai fais ce qui m'a sembler le plus logique sur le coup.

J'ai enfiler à la hâte un T-shirt, un pantalon, ridiculement grand pour moi maintenant, des chaussures, et je me suis cassé par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Et maintenant, je suis dans la seule pharmacie de tout South Park, en train d'observer mon reflet dans le miroir du présentoir tournant des lunettes de soleils.

* * *

À huit heure et demi du matin, la boutique était pratiquement déserte. Il n'y avait que Kyle, et une vieille dame lui jetant des regards réprobateurs toutes les deux minutes.

Il faut dire que, bien qu'il fasse à peine cinq degré, il portait un simple T-shirt orange, normalement juste à sa taille mais bien trop serré maintenant qu'il avait…des seins, un jeans troué et trop large, et des chaussures de sports choisies à la hâte. De plus, il n'avait pas prit la peine de coiffer ses longs cheveux roux.

-Je peux t'aider, petite ? Demanda soudain un vendeur.

Kyle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il faut dire qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir l'idée qu'on devrait désormais l'appeler « Kylie ».

-Heu…non, non, c'est bon, répondit Kyle, un peu étonné.

Le vendeur lui jeta alors un regard de pitié. Puis il se tourna vers sa collègue, actuellement en train de se curer le nez sans la moindre gêne.

Et ouais. C'est ça les pharmacies de campagne.

-Berta ! Va chercher le carton, tu veux ? S'exclama le vendeur.

La dite Berta jeta un bref regard à Kyle, avant de renifler de mépris et se diriger vers l'arrière boutique.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, encore ? Pensa Kyle.

Il ignorait ce qu'était « le carton », mais à South Park, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il vit s'approcher Berta, revenant avec un énorme carton dans les bras.

-Heu…je sais pas ce que c'est ce carton, mais…commença Kyle, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Non, c'est bon, jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit le vendeur d'une voix apaisante.

Kyle cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il était tombé sur des malades ?

Non, plutôt :

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des malades ?

Berta ouvrit alors le carton. Et, au plus grand soulagement de Kyle, il ne contenait pas une créature maléfique. Cependant, son soulagement disparu vite lorsqu'il comprit que le carton contenait des habits.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas besoin de…s'exclama il, les yeux ronds.

Alors, si le vendeur l'avait regarder avec pitié, c'est parce qu'il le prenait pour une _clodo _? D'accord, il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisit les habits le mettant le plus en valeur. Bon d'accord, il n'avait même pas regardé ce qu'il avait choisit.

Cela dit…le fait qu'il n'avait pas de veste, que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et qu'il devrait normalement être à l'école à cette heure là n'avait pas vraiment joué en sa faveur.

De plus, il portait des habits de mec, alors qu'il était désormais une fille.

-Merde…pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'arrive toutes ces conneries ? pensa Kyle lorsque le vendeur lui tendit un tas d'habit, puis lui montra l'arrière boutique pour qu'il puisse se changer.

* * *

Pauvre petit Kyle...il n'a pas finit de souffrir. Mwahaha !


	2. Kidnnaping ?

Voila, voila, chapitre 2. et...merci à **Stop-Whispering **pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

* * *

Cela faisait une demi heure que Kyle errait dans les rues de South Park.

Ou plutôt, qu'il tentait de errer.

En effet, Berta et Roger, les deux vendeurs de la pharmacie, avaient insisté pour choisir eux même ce qu'il allait porter.

Histoire de s'occuper, qu'ils avaient dit.

Kyle était donc à présent habiller d'un épais pull à capuche orange, d'un short en jeans avec un leggins et de bottines brunes.

Bottines à talons, donc. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

-Merde…mais comment elle fait Bebe pour marcher avec ses talons de quinze centimètres ? Pensa Kyle après avoir failli s'étaler par terre pour la vingtième fois.

Le rouquin n'avait lui que des talons de cinq centimètres de hauteur.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de manquer de se tordre la cheville à chacun de ses pas, et avoir l'air d'une alcoolique revenant d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il fut rassuré de constater qu'il ne savait absolument pas marcher avec des talons. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait sérieusement posé des questions sûr sa capacité de s'adapté à être une fille.

Epuisé, il s'assit sur un banc puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Putain…qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Pensa Kyle, désespéré.

Rentrer chez lui ? Hors de question, ses parents ne le croiraient jamais s'il leur expliquait la situation.

Aller chez Stan ou Kenny ? Idem.

Quant à Cartman, il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité de demander de l'aide au gros.

De plus, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui même qu'il puisse s'être transformé en fille. Alors convaincre quelqu'un d'autre…

-Kyle ! Kyyyle ! Entendit-il soudain hurler.

Il leva brusquement la tête.

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un m'a reconnu ? Pensa-il avec joie.

Joie qui se transforma rapidement en stupéfaction. Car là, juste devant lui, se tenait ses parents, hurlant son nom avec désespoir. Mais il y avait aussi les parents de Stan, de Butters et la mère de Cartman.

-Non. Non, putain ! Pas ça ! Se dit Kyle, comprenant peu à peu ce qui se passait.

-Kyle…sanglota Sheila Broflovski, appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari.

-On va le retrouver. Il…il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, tenta maladroitement de la rassuré Sharon Marsh.

-Oui mais…si jamais il n'a pas fugué et s'est fait enlever par un détraqué ? Dit Chris Stotch avec tact et optimisme.

Linda lui lança un regard noir tandis que les pleurs de Sheila avaient redoublé.

Kyle, qui observait la scène depuis son banc, avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que ses parents s'inquiète. Mais il avait prévu de trouver une solution pour redevenir un garçon avant que sa mère ne rameute tout le quartier.

C'était manifestement trop tard.

-Putain…et maintenant que le père de Butters à suggéré que je me suis fais kidnappé…ma mère va traqué tout les détraquer sexuel du Colorado, pensa Kyle, à présent complètement horrifié.

-Peut-être…peut-être que Stan sait quelque chose ! dit Randy dans un tentative de réconfort.

-Ouais…je pense qu'il faut aussi demander à Kenny et Cartman, dit Gérald en essayant de se montrer un peu moins secoué que sa femme.

-Bordel de merde, non ! Pas Cartman ! Se dit Kyle.

Il voyait déjà la scène : sa mère, en larme, expliquant a Cartman qu'il avait disparu. Le gros se montrerait d'abord choqué, peut-être même qu'il réussirait à éclater en sanglot. Puis, quand plus personne ne serait là, il éclaterait de rire et fêterait chaque année ce jour comme un jour béni.

-Cet enfoiré, marmonna le rouquin, les poings serrés.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler à ses parents qu'il était là, à quelque mètres d'eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il les laissa s'éloigner avec les autres adultes, marchant en direction de l'école pour prévenir ses amis.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça.

**P.O.V Stan**

Putain, je déteste les cours de math. Si au moins Kyle était là…

Je me demande ce qu'il fout, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il vient toujours à l'école, même par quarante degré de fièvre.

Faudrait lui couper les jambes pour l'empêcher de suivre les cours.

-He he…t'as remarqué, Stan ? Kyle est pas là ! Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose de grave, me dit Cartman avec un évident plaisir malsain dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui lui soit arrivé ? Il a sûrement dû oublier de se éveiller, pour une fois, je répond les sourcils froncés.

Mais j'y crois pas une seconde. Parce que si le réveille de Kyle ne sonne pas, alors c'est sa mère qui s'occupe de le réveiller. Et elle, elle n'oublie jamais.

Cartman me fait un petit sourire fourbe. Il est bien le seul à se réjouir de l'absence de Kyle.

Bebe aussi, semble perturbée. Enfin…je sais pas si c'est l'absence de Kyle ou le fait qu'elle ne va pouvoir le mater aujourd'hui qui la gêne.

Kenny, par contre, a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il arrive jamais en retard, normalement ! Me dit il de sa voix étouffée par la capuche de son anorak orange.

J'allai lui répondre que je n'en ai aucune idée, lorsque la porte de la classe s'est ouverte pour laisser entrer M. Mackey.

-Bordel de merde, pourquoi vous interrompez mon cours ? S'exclame , l'air outré.

-C'est parce que je dois venir chercher Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick et Eric Cartman, m'voyez ? explique M. Mackey.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! Dit Cartman d'un air sincèrement étonné, pour une fois.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, m'voyez. Ça concerne Kyle Broflovski, réplique le conseiller d'orientation.

Après un « trop de pression ! » hurler par un Tweek complètement paniqué, le silence se fait dans la classe. Tout le monde fixe M. Mackey, visiblement dans l'espoir qu'il en dise plus.

Kyle ? Ça concerne Kyle ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Casser vous ! nous dit avant de rouler des yeux et marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une bande de petits cons.

Cartman, Kenny et moi nous levons, puis sortons de la classe à la suite de M. Mackey.

-Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à Kyle ? Je tiens beaucoup à lui vous savez…je m'inquiète vraiment ! Dit Cartman en prenant un ton innocent.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire chiez quand il essaye de manipuler les gens comme ça ! Ce gros con ne s'est jamais préoccuper de Kyle !

-Ce sont les parents de Kyle qui vont te l'expliquer, m'voyez, lui répond M. Mackey sans tenir compte de l'air implorant de Cartman.

Voilà. On est devant le bureau de M. Mackey. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y entrer. Parce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Je jette un regard inquiet à Kenny.

-T'inquiète pas, Stan. J'suis sûr que Kyle va bien, me dit-il sûr un ton qui se veut assuré.

Mais nous savons tout les deux que s'est un mensonge.


	3. Harbuck

**KilluaKenny : **Hehe...merci beaucoup ! Je dois dire que pour les caractère j'étais pas très sûr...alors merci de me rassurer !

**Sreek **: Merci ! voui voui, je sais, c'est pas très long. J'en suis désolée ! Mais ce chapitre et un peu moins court que les précédant !

** Yua-chan : **Merci beaucoup, j'suis contente que ça plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

**Je suis de retour ! Après je sais pas combien de semaines d'absence, mais je suis de retour quand même. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir autant tardé à mettre la suite, et je promet que je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ! Merci beaucpup à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui laissent des Reviews...j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec de chapitre. Il peut sembler inintéressant au niveau de l'histoire, mais j'étais obligée de le faire pour avancer. Sur ce...bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

-Un cappuccino, s'il vous plait, dit Kyle, confortablement installé dans un canapé, à la serveuse venue prendre sa commande.

Après la « rencontre » avec ses parents dans le parc, quelque minutes plus tôt, il avait décidé de s'arrêter chez « Harbuck café » pour faire le point.

-Donc : mes parents ont rameuté toute la ville pour leur dire que j'ai fait une fugue…ou qu'un détraqué m'a kidnappé, au choix…et j'ai toujours aucune putain d'idée de comment j'ai pu me transformé en fille. Super. Vraiment super, pensa le rouquin, complètement désespéré.

Il remercia la serveuse venue lui apporter sa boisson, bu une gorgée puis poussa un profond soupire.

Il n'était pas vraiment avancé. Loin de là, même. Le roux avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus sa journée empirait.

-Ah ! C…Craig, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama une voix suraigu que Kyle reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de Tweek.

Malgré les années qui avaient passées, le blond n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Même pas du tout, à dire vrai. Il était toujours aussi névrosé et accro au café qu'à ses huit ans, bien que ses tics soient moins évident, se résumant à quelque clignements d'yeux et de « Gah ! » ponctuant ses phrases.

Ou peut-être qu'à force de le voir pratiquement tout les jours, Kyle avait simplement cesser de faire attention aux nombreuse névroses du blond.

Mais à cet instant, le rouquin s'en fichait royalement.

Il se tourna aussi discrètement que possible -c'est-à-dire qu'il fit mine de trouver un soudaine intérêt aux nombreuses peintures représentant des mugs de café accroché au-dessus du comptoir- en direction de Tweek et de Craig.

Ce dernier, son sac d'école sur l'épaule et la mine impassible, haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Ça m'faisait chiez d'aller au cours, répondit il simplement.

Kyle, le visage à moitié caché par le dos de canapé derrière lequel il observait la scène, fit une grimace.

Il n'avait jamais très bien comprit comment Tweek était capable de supporter Craig et sa légendaire impassibilité. Le garçon au bonnet péruvien avait, de l'avis du rouquin, autant de discussion qu'un caramel fondu.

-M…mais…tu peux pas sécher les cours juste parce que t'as pas envie ! C'est -gah !- trop de pression ! S'exclama Tweek en commençant à paniquer.

-Ben…toi t'es pas en cours non plus, fit remarquer Craig.

Le blond sembla un peu se calmer, puis grimaça.

-Tu…tu sais bien que c'est parce que je dois aider ici, dit le névrosé, et en plus…je…j'ai pris du retard maintenant ! Ah ! C'est trop de pression !

Et sur ces mots, Tweek resserra son tablier de serveur « Harbuck Café », puis abandonna Craig au profit d'un plateau remplit de tasses.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyle vit la légendaire expression impassible de Craig se changer, en une moue entre la contrariété et le désespoir.

Sur le front du brun était pratiquement marquer « râteau ».

Soudain, le garçon au bonnet péruvien sembla remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna la tête en direction de Kyle, toujours à moitié caché derrière son canapé.

Un ange passa tandis que le rouquin et le brun se fixaient.

-Bonjour.

Voilà tout ce qu'avait été capable de sortir Kyle.

-Bien joué, vieux, se félicita intérieurement ce dernier en grimaçant.

-T'es pas d'ici, dit calmement Craig en ignorant superbement le salut du roux. Ou plutôt de la rousse, du point de vue du brun.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il faut dire qu'à South Park, tout le monde se connaissait. Il était donc dur pour un étranger de passer inaperçu.

-Heu…ou…ouais, répondit Kyle, mal à l'aise. C'est vrai. Je suis en…en vacance.

Craig haussa un sourcil. Il n'était peut-être pas très bavard, mais loin d'être idiot. Le brun se doutait manifestement que c'était un mensonge -d'autant que Kyle mentait aussi bien qu'un gamin de huit ans attrapé en train de voler des bonbons.

-Ah, fit simplement le garçon au bonnet péruvien, comme s'il avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt à cette discussion.

Silence.

Voilà pourquoi Kyle haïssait parler avec Craig. Ce dernier n'avait pas d'égal pour installer des silences pesant et sembler le seul à ne pas en être affecté.

-Alors…j'ai…j'ai entendu que tu séchais les cours, lança maladroitement Kyle.

-J'connais même pas ton nom et toi, t'écoutais tranquillement ma conversation, répliqua calmement Craig. Et là encore ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Kyle devinait que c'était là une invitation à lui donner son prénom.

-Merde. Comment j'fais, moi ? J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Se dit il en commençant à paniquer.

Kylie ? Autant tout de suite lui balancer toute son histoire et se faire interner. Alors…

-Wendy. Je m'appelle Wendy, dit le rouquin sûr un ton étonnement assuré.

Il avait sortit le premier prénom féminin qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Ah bon ? J'ai une amie qui s'appelle comme ça, répondit le brun avant de s'installer à côté de Kyle, manifestement pas gêné.

Il sembla être en intense réflexion quelque secondes, puis déclara :

-Craig Tucker.

-Je savais, répondit machinalement le rouquin. Enfin…je veux dire que j'ai entendu ton nom. Dans ta conversation de tout à l'heure.

Voyant l'expression de Craig devenir suspicieuse, il jugea bon de détourner la conversation.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es pris un râteau dans la gueule ?

Devant l'expression ahurie de Craig, Kyle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre la table. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Kenny, lui répétant pour la centième fois «Sincèrement, Kyle, tu te rend pas compte. T'as autant de tact qu'une boite d'anchois en conserve. Y risque de t'arriver des bricoles un jour. »

Quand à savoir pourquoi la comparaison des anchois en conserve, Kyle n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque fois -souvent, en fait- la logique de Kenny lui échappait.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

-Ouais. Avec le…heu…serveur blond, là, tenta le rouquin.

Les joues de Craig virèrent aux cramoisis. Craig Tucker était en train de _rougir. _

-Oh putain ! Ça valait le coup d'être transformé en fille juste pour voir ça ! Pensa Kyle, ravi de voir que le garçon au bonnet péruvien était finalement humain.

Il regretta instantanément ses pensée. Non, rien ne valait la peine qu'il soit à présent obligé de s'appeler Wendy et de marcher avec des talons.

Brusquement, la porte du « Harbuck Café » s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Craig, Tweek, ramener vous ! Beugla Clyde Donovan.

L'amateur de tacos semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse, dans un état presque pire que Tweek lorsqu'il avait le malheur de renverser son café.

-C…Clyde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'…l'apocalypse zombi à commencé, c'est ça ? Oh mon dieux, c'est trop de pression ! Hurla le blond en lâchant son plateau couvert de tasses de café fumantes.

Clyde lança un regard perplexe au névrosé, avant de sembler se ressaisir.

-C'est à cause de Kyle ! D'après ses parents, il aurait fait une fugue…ou y se serait fait kidnapper, lâcha le brun.

Le rouquin soupira imperceptiblement. Finalement, ses parent avaient choisit les deux. La fugue et le kidnapping. Superbe. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, histoire de voir à quel point la nouvel de sa disparition affectait le glaçon et le névrosé.

Tweek semblait au bord de la syncope, regardant partout autour de lui et marmonnant quelque chose à propos du « fantôme de la bonté humaine »(1). Quant à Craig, il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement sous le choque de la nouvelle.

-J'suis censé vous ramenez à l'école, au cas ou vous auriez des infos à donner, expliqua Clyde, à présent un peu calmé.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux cons pourraient donner comme info ? On s'parle pratiquement jamais ! Pensa Kyle. C'est pas comme avec Kenny ou…Stan.

À la seule pensée de son meilleur ami, il se sentit soudain horriblement et inexplicablement triste.

Peut-être parce que Stan n'avait pas remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, comme il s'y était attendu.

-Pfff…qu'est-ce que je pense, moi ? C'est pas parce que je suis -momentanément- une fille que je dois penser comme une fille, se dit Kyle, agacé.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensée par une main sur son épaule.

-On y va, déclara Craig à l'adresse de Clyde et Tweek, ce dernier était déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau.

Puis il se tourna vers Kyle et lâcha :

-Et toi, Wendy, tu viens avec nous.

Non, Craig n'était décidemment pas un idiot. Et pour une fois, Kyle aurait réellement souhaité que ce soit le cas.

* * *

(1) ça, j'étais obligée de le mettre. Pour ceux qui voient pas, c'est une référence à un épisode où Tweek est à deux doigts de se faire enlever par un mec déguisé en "fantôme de la bonté humaine".

Vous avez aimez ? détesté ? Laissez moi donc une petite Reviews !


	4. Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont tué Kenny !

**...heu. Voilà. Je sais que j'ai longtemps laissé cette fic en plan, mais...problèmes techniques, reprise des cours, manque d'inspiration...enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ce chapitre. C'était celui qui me posait problème, mais maintenant qu'il est finit, j'devrais pouvoir écrire les autres sans soucis ! Donc désolée pour la longue attente !  
**

**Et surtout, merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review sur le chapitre précédant ! Sur ce...bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Interrogatoire numéro 1, Eric Théodore Cartman :

-Bordel de merde pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en premier ? S'insurgea Cartman, assit sur une chaise en métal.

Il lança un regard méprisant au policier assit en face de lui. Ce dernier, un calepin et un stylo à la main, ne fit pas attention au commentaire du gros garçon.

-Bien, commençons. Tout d'abord, j'imagine que tu es au courant que ton ami, Kyle Broflovski, à disparu sans laisser de trace ? Déclara le policier avec calme.

Cartman renifla avec mépris. Kyle ? Son ami ? Certainement pas, non.

-Kyle n'est pas mon ami ! Répliqua Eric avec hargne.

L'agent écarquilla les yeux.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, et nota précipitamment quelque chose dans son carnet.

-Je vois, je vois. C'était donc ton petit ami…dit il sans cesser d'écrire, une mine concentrée sur le visage.

Cartman crut que sa mâchoire allait se déboiter. Comment est-ce que le policier avait pu en être arriver à cette conclusion ? D'accord, il faisait partit de la brigade de South Park, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout !

-Bordel, ce type à un esprit encore plus tordu que ce pauvre de Kenny ! Pensa le gros avec une grimace.

-Vous vous gourez complètement ! Je hais Kyle ! Et si vous voulez une piste, ça m'étonnerais pas que ce ju… rouquin de merde de Kyle se soit fait enlever, avec sa gueule de tarlouze ! Asséna Cartman.

Il avait faillit dire « juif de merde ». Heureusement, il avait réussit à se reprendre à temps.

Car il doutait que ses propos antisémite passe sans problème, même si l'agent en face de lui semblait particulièrement con.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, posa son carnet sur la table en métal. Puis il lança un regard profond à Cartman.

-Donc, tu avoues trouver Kyle Broflovski attirant ?

Bon. D'accord. Le type en face de lui était définitivement timbré.

Parce que non. Jamais Cartman ne trouverait Kyle- un juif et un rouquin !- attirant.

-J'vois pas ce que ça à avoir avec l'interrogatoire ! Répliqua finalement le gros garçon.

-Ça à avoir que peut-être, tu as décidé de déclarer tes sentiments à Kyle, mais que ce dernier ne ressentait pas la même chose pour toi. Et que tu as donc décidé de le garder pour toi tout seul, avec ou contre son gré ! Termina l'agent les yeux brillants.

Un ange passa.

-Ce type…il à regardé trop de série à la con, pensa Cartman, en lançant un drôle de regard au policier.

-Oui ? Et ? Vous croyez que je le retiens dans ma cave ? Dit Eric sur un ton railleur.

Non mais parce que…jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de kidnapper Kyle. Le tuer, pourquoi pas. Mais non, décidemment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le juif dans sa cave.

-C'est un aveu ? Lança l'agent en reprenant précipitamment son carnet.

-Bordel !

* * *

Interrogatoire numéro 2, Stanley Marsh :

-…et vous voyez, on se connait depuis la primaire ! Et puis, on à vécu plein de trucs super cool ensemble, comme une attaque de cochon d'inde mutant, une apocalypse zombies et on à même réussit à invoquer le rappeur Biggie Smalls !

Ça faisait à peut près vingt minutes que Stan racontait sa vie, depuis l'instant où il avait rencontré Kyle et où ils étaient devenu meilleurs amis.

L'agent en face de lui était un peu perplexe. Il comprenait bien sûr que l'adolescent soit bouleversé par la disparition de son ami.

Mais ça faisait depuis le début de l'interrogatoire que Stanley- d'après la fiche distribuée par ses supérieurs- pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'agent ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Sheila Broflovski, la mère de Kyle, qu'il avait interroger quelques heures auparavant.

Et c'était assez perturbant.

Le policier comprit à ce moment là pourquoi, juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un type blond, le visage couvert par la capuche de son anorak, lui avait glissé :

-Faite attention, il est un peu sensible.

-Oui. Un tout petit peu, pensa l'agent en en regardant l'adolescent en face de lui le visage ruisselant de larmes, continuant à parler des « trucs super cool » qu'il avait vécu avec Kyle.

-Bon, heu…Stanley, j'imagine que tu sais que ton ami, Kyle, à disparu…? Commença vaillamment le policier.

Stan leva les yeux vers lui.

-Appelez moi pas Stanley. Je préfère Stan.

Puis il recommença à sangloter en marmonnant des « si seulement j'avais été là ! » et « oh mon dieu… ».

Là, l'agent comprit qu'il allait devoir utiliser une autre technique.

-Je sais que ça doit être très dur de d'en parler, mais il faut que tu te me donne toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin si tu veux qu'on retrouve Kyle, expliqua patiemment le policier.

-O…Ok, bredouilla Stan.

Il prit le mouchoir tendu par l'agent en face de lui, se moucha bruyamment, puis sembla enfin un peu se calmer.

-Parfait…commença l'adulte, alors tout d'abord, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un…qui serait susceptible d'en vouloir à Kyle ?

Il regretta sa question dés qu'elle franchit ses lèvres.

Le visage de Stan, décidé il y a une seconde, était à nouveau noyé sous les larmes.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous croyez qu'il est…mort ? Ou pire encore ! Bordel, s'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose...je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Je mérite de mourir ! Si seulement j'avais été près de lui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

L'adulte comprit à cette instant que l'interrogatoire de Stanley Marsh s'annonçait long. Très long.

* * *

Interrogatoire numéro 3, Kenneth McCormick :

-Alors vous voyez, je me dis que c'est peut-être Cartman. Pas parce que c'est un gros connard antisémite que je hais, non, non ! Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je le détesterai ? Parce qu'il me traite de « sal pauvre » tous les jours depuis huit ans ? Parce que ce qu'il serai capable de me vendre en esclavage pour se faire du fric ? Ou parce que…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le policier chargé de l'interrogatoire de Kenneth McCormick était perplexe.

L'agent était tout jeune, le « bleu » dans la brigade de South Park. C'était donc son première interrogatoire.

Certainement le plus mémorable, aussi.

En effet, cela faisait bien dix minutes d'affilées que l'adolescent en face de lui exposait toutes les théories possibles et imaginables qui pouvaient prouver que Eric Théodore Cartman était le coupable de l'enlèvement de Kyle Broflovski.

-T…très bien, heu…Kenneth, bredouilla l'adulte dans une vaine tentative pour se montrer assuré. Qu'est-ce qui te fait concrètement dire que Eric Cartman à quoi que se soit à voir la dedans ?

Mais Kenny ne répondit pas. Il fixait l'agent, les yeux plissés comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit.

-Ce qui me fait dire que Cartman à quoi que se soit à voir la dedans ? Répéta Kenny avec hargne. Oh, je sais pas ! Peut-être le fait que se soit un gros connard qui a tenté de buter Kyle tout pleins de fois ! Ou peut-être le fait que…

L'agent faillit en lâcher son crayon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Qu…quoi ? Eric Cartman à déjà tenter d'attenter aux jours de Kyle Broflovski ? Coupa brusquement l'adulte.

On pouvait déjà deviner qu'il n'était pas _originaire _de South Park. Sinon, un acte aussi anodin que tenter de tuer ses camarades ne l'aurait pas autant choqué.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de la question. Puis il confirma vivement.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Une fois il lui a même refilé le SIDA ! Enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'on a aussi essayé de buter le gros con pas mal de fois, mais…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Kenny sembla se rendre compte de sa-grosse-boulette. Puis :

-Non, je déconnais.

Mais l'agent ne l'écouta pas. Il fouillait frénétiquement sa mémoire, tentant de se souvenir de quoi faire en cas d'aveux d'un suspect.

Lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, dans la mesure où ça n'était encore jamais arrivé dans la petite ville de South Park. Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, il sortit son pistolet de son étui d'une main tremblante.

-P…Plus…plus un geste enfoiré ! Je te tient ! Bredouilla l'agent en pointant l'arme sur l'adolescent.

Adolescent qui se contenta de rouler des yeux, blasé, tout en marmonnant un vague « merde, pas encore….»

Et le coup de feu partit toute seul.

* * *

-Woah…

Stan fixait Kyle/Wendy avec des grands yeux remplis d'admiration.

Kyle qui n'était, on peut le dire, pas vraiment à l'aise. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir autant inquiété Stan en le voyant ressortir de la salle d'interrogatoire le visage en larme.

Mais ses remords étaient doucement en train de disparaitre.

En arrivant au poste de police, Craig suivit de Tweek et Clyde avait « présenté » Kyle à Stan, Kenny et Cartman.

Quand ce dernier avait demandé à Craig pourquoi il avait ramené « une rouquine de merde en vacances dans ce coin paumé » avec lui, le garçon au bonnet péruvien s'était contenter d'un haussement d'épaule. Suivit d'un :

-J'avais envie.

Ce qui avait fait dire à Kyle qu'il s'était trompé. Craig Tucker était en réalité très con.

Ce qui arrangeait le roux, qui avait craint un instant qu'il ne se doute qui il-ou elle, dans le cas présent-était réellement.

Et pour ne rien arranger à la situation du rouquin, depuis que Stan était sortit de son interrogatoire, il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec fascination. En effet, d'après ce qu'ils avaient comprit, la jeune fille lui faisait énormément penser à Kyle.

-Putain Stan, arrête de fixer la rouquine avec cette de tête de con ! Et j'espère que ce pauvre de Kenny a bientôt finit son interrogatoire ! S'exclama Cartman, visiblement énervé.

Clyde jeta un regard curieux au gros garçon.

-Il s'est passé un truc, Cartman ? Non mais parce que…t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude ! Lança le brun, intrigué.

Eric fit une grimace de dégout. Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

-Ouais…c'est quand l'autre demeuré m'a interrogé…il m'a dit un truc super bizarre.

Un silence, quasi religieux, s'installa.

-Un truc super bizarre ? Répéta Craig de sa voix plate et monotone.

Personne n'y fit attention, mais Kyle s'était figé. Il écoutait la conversation avec attention, redoutant que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

-Ouais, enfin…c'est pas important. C'était que de la merde, de toute façon, répliqua Cartman, visiblement embarrassé.

-Sérieux, t'es sûr que tu vas bien Cartman ? Là tu deviens flippant, fit remarquer Craig.

Sans grand intérêt, cela dit.

-Oh Jésus ! Peut-être qu'un gnome à prit possession de son esprit ? S'exclama Tweek, en jetant un regard de pur horreur à Cartman.

Le caféinoman se rapprocha presque instinctivement de Craig, en regardant anxieusement les alentours. Le garçon au bonnet péruvien sourit- c'est-à-dire que le coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent de deux millimètres-voyant, là une sorte de second chance après son splendide râteau au « Harbuck café ».

-Putain, mais vous êtes des tarl…commença Cartman en pointant un doigt boudiné vers les deux garçons.

Quand soudain…

Bang.

Le coup de feu s'était fait entendre dans tout le poste de police. Les bruits des discussions et de paperasses déplacées cessèrent brusquement.

Puis une porte en métal s'ouvrit, tout aussi brusquement. Un jeune homme, sa chemise constellées de gouttelettes de sang, en sortit complètement paniqué.

-Je l'ai buté ! Je l'ai buté putain ! Je suis un monstre ! Hurla-il, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Puis il tomba par terre, évanouit. Ses collègues haussèrent nonchalamment les épaules, avant de revenir à leur discussion comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pas Stan, Kyle et Cartman cependant. Le jeune Marsh, sortit de la contemplation du visage de Kyle/Wendy, se précipita dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivit de Cartman et, instinctivement, par Kyle.

La vue qui s'offrait à Stan était digne de _saw. _Kenny-du moins il le supposait-la tête explosée, manifestement par la balle, des bouts de cervelle étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié :

-Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont tué Kenny !

Et sans réfléchir, oubliant pendant une malheureuse seconde qu'il était supposé ne pas connaitre Kenny, Kyle continua :

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il mit rapidement une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Et il n'avait pas eut besoin que Stan et Cartman se retournent vers lui avec une tête ahurie pour le comprendre.

* * *

**Ouf ! Enfin finit ! Je dois dire que même si ce chapitre m'a posé problème, finalement j'me suis bien éclatée à écrire la partie avec Stan.**

**Enfin bref ! L'histoire à proprement parler va commencer dans le prochain chapitre, et des explications quant à pourquoi Kyle est transformé en fille vont bientôt arriver. **


	5. Crise d'adolescente

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf ! Pauvre Kyle. Je suis sadique de le faire souffrir comme ça. **

**Merci à **Romi-inu**, **kyley321**, **amilinia**, **Snyp** et **jess1993** pour vos Reviews ! ça me motive toujours à écrire mes chapitres, alors...thank you very much !  
**

**Mais bref ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je compte mettre en place le couple qui sera du -/Kyle (oui, vous êtes beaucoup avancé.) et donner une ou deux explications sur la...mutation, on dira ça comme ça, de Kyle. Bonne lecture ! (Oh, et je pars du principe qu'ils ont finit par se souvenir des morts de Kenny)  
**

* * *

Stan et Cartman fixaient Kyle. Kyle fixait Cartman et Stan.

Les rats occupés à déguster les restes de Kenny pouvaient affirmer que les trois garçon-quoique tout dépende du point de vue-avaient l'air prodigieusement cons.

-Attend…tu viens de dire quoi ? Articula finalement péniblement Cartman.

Kyle se serait frappé le front contre le mur pour sa bêtise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire _précisément _la seule phrase capable de le trahir ?

-Ce que j'ai dit ?…oh, rien de particulier…t'as dû rêver Cartman, répliqua Kyle, tentant de prendre un air désinvolte.

Mais le fait qu'il jette des regards frénétiques autour de lui, comme un animal traqué, gâchait quelque peu l'effet.

-Cartman ? C…comment tu connais son nom ? Bafouilla Stan en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Kyle.

Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu. Il regardait alternativement Cartman, Kyle et les restes de Kenny, l'air de demander à chacun d'entre eux ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que Kenny lui réponde.

Le rouquin quant à lui, avait malheureusement conscience qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer lui-même. Et à moins d'un miracle, il voyait mal comment s'en sortir.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas comprit, tu peux répéter la question ? Tenta Kyle dans une tentative pour gagner du temps.

Stan semblait définitivement avoir abandonné tout espoir de comprendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cartman qui sortit enfin de sa stupeur.

-Fait pas la conne ! Ou plutôt je devrais dire…fait pas le con. N'est-ce pas, Kyle ? Fit-il, un sourire triomphant prenant lentement place sur ses lèvres.

Le roux serra les poings. Eric Théodore Cartman était peut-être un enfoiré antisémite, mais il n'était pas idiot. Le juif réfléchissait à toute allure, à la recherche d'une quelconque idée pour détromper son pire ennemi, mais…rien.

Pour a première fois de sa vie, Kyle Broflovski se sentait acculé par Cartman. Rien, rien qu'il ne dise ne pourrait le sortir de ce pétrin.

Alors une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait foncièrement lui arriver si ses amis découvraient qu'il était une fille depuis ce matin ?

-Ça donnera une bonne raison à Cartman pour se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais peut-être que Stan et Kenny pourront m'aider à redevenir comme avant ? Pensa Kyle avec espoir.

L'idée lui redonna du courage. Il inspira profondément, puis déclara , fixant Cartman :

-Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison Cartman. Je suis Kyle Broflovski.

À peine sa phrase finie, il entendit un « _bam _» sonore venant de sa droite. Stan venait de s'évanouir.

-Faut voir le côté positif des choses. Au moins on t'a retrouvé, sale juif, commenta sobrement Cartman tout en regardant Stan d'un air navré.

* * *

-Oh putain Kyle, tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais inquiet ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper, ou…ou un truc dans le genre ! S'exclama Stan avant de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras avec émotion.

Lui, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman étaient tout les quatre dans la chambre de ce dernier. Kenny, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit, avait cherché les trois autres garçons partout avant de tombé par hasard sur Craig et Tweek. Le garçon au bonnet péruvien lui avait expliqué, manifestement un peu perplexe, qu'il avait vu Cartman, accompagné de Wendy (il avait fallu un certain temps à Kenny pour comprendre de quelle Wendy il parlait) portant un Stan inconscient. Le trio, avait continué Craig, s'était ensuite dirigé chez Cartman.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune McCormick avait pu retrouver ses trois amis d'enfance. Tandis que Stan était toujours évanouit, Kyle en avait profité pour expliquer la situation à Kenny. Ce dernier avait, au début, eut un peu de mal à croire le rouquin.

Mais Cartman l'avait finalement convaincu en lui disant :

-Ce juif est tellement con qu'il a réussit à sortir « espèce d'enfoiré ! » quand tu t'es fait buter. Comme un merde, soit dit en passant, avait rajouté Cartman avec une grimace de dégout.

Et à présent…Stan venait de se réveiller. La première chose qu'il avait faite était de serrer son super meilleur pote dans ses bras. Puis de lui demander pourquoi il avait choisit le même nom que sa petite amie comme couverture. Ce à quoi Kyle avait répliqué : « C'est le premier nom féminin qui m'est venu…et puis si tu te réveillais avec une paire de sein, je pense pas que la première chose que tu te serait dite soit « tient, faut que je me trouve un nom ! ».

Stan n'avait pu que comprendre.

-Bon sang Kyle…il faut vraiment que ce genre de truc louche tombe sur toi, hein ! En tout cas, tu m'as manqué vieux, dit Kenny avec un sourire.

Le rouquin, toujours étouffé entre les bras de Stan, sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

-Merci les mecs. Vous…vous m'avez aussi manqué, dit Kyle d'une voix légèrement tremblante sous l'émotion.

Cartman roula des yeux.

-Bande de tarlouze…T'as même pas disparu une journée, Kyle ! S'exclama le brun en regardant plus particulièrement Stan et Kyle, le premier n'étant manifestement pas encore décidé à lâcher le deuxième.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis Kenny déclara, solennelle :

-Une journée de trop, gros cul.

Kyle s'apprêtait à remercier son ami, lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Le blond s'approchait de lui, l'air de rien, avec le même regard qu'il faisait à ses futurs conquêtes d'un soir.

-Oh putain. Ce con, il n'oserait pas…Pensa Kyle en fixant Kenny avec effroi.

-Tu sais quoi, Kyle ? Je trouve que tu devrais profiter d'être une fille pour, disons…tester de nouvelles expériences ? Dit le jeune McCormick, maintenant à quelque centimètres du visages de la rousse.

Un ange passa. Puis Kyle se dégagea de l'emprise de Stan, et se leva d'un bond du lit de Cartman, furieux.

-Bordel de merde ! Kenny, espèce de gros enfoiré pervers, t'es qu'un connard ! Moi…moi je croyais que tu t'étais vraiment inquiété ! En fait, tu tout ce que tu voix c'est que j'ai disparu et que je suis réapparu avec une paire de sein ! Hurla-il sur le blond.

Puis il fondit en larmes, et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de Cartman.

Kenny était figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

-Putain…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Articula Stan, visiblement sous le choc.

-J'y croit pas. J'y croit pas ! C'était trop beau, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pas de caméra sous la main ? Kyle, le mec transformé en meuf qui nous fait une crise d'adolescente ! Dit Cartman, un sourire béate sur le visage.

-Arrête ça, gros cul ! C'est pas drôle ! J'…j'aurait pas dû faire ça, d'accord, mais…je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Tenta de se défendre Kenny en jetant un regard inquiet vers la salle de bain.

Stan semblait être en intense réflexion. Puis il déclara, haussant les épaules :

-Les hormones, probablement.

Cartman sortit de sa transe pour lui donner un regard perplexe.

-Les hormones ? Répéta-il.

Kenny fronça les sourcils.

-Ouais…ouais. Les hormones, confirma-il avec un hochement de tête.

Un silence, quasi religieux, s'installa entre les trois garçons. De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, ils pouvaient entendre Kyle sangloter.

Alors, sans le savoir, ils eurent une pensée commune.

-J'espère qu'on va bientôt trouver le moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant.

* * *

**P.O.V Kyle :**

J'y croit pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de sortir ça ? « espèce de gros enfoiré pervers », je pouvais pas trouvé un truc qui soi encore plus…plus…_typiquement féminin ? _

Oh mon dieu. Je suis en train de _devenir _une fille. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Non ! Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, putain ! Je m'en fous de ce que je dois faire pour ça, mais je redeviendrait un mec ! Hors de question de crever sans avoir pu embrasser autre chose que Bebe en primaire.

Putain, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer ? Je suis plus une fille là, je suis carrément Butters.

Ce con. Il a les yeux beaucoup trop écartés…et ses sourcils ! Ils sont tellement épais que je suis sûr que je peux faire des tresses avec !

…

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? Ça y est, il ne me reste plus que me mettre à glousser et je peux rejoindre la bande de Wendy.

Et putain…j'ai un de ces mal de tête. J'ai trop chaud. J'ai mal au ventre.

Merde, je suis en train de muter. À moins que…

Non. Tout mais pas ça. Pitié mon dieu, achevé moi !

* * *

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est enfermé dans la salle de bain maintenant ? Demanda Stan, occupé à compter le nombres de fissures au plafond.

Il était déjà arrivé au nombre honorable de trente-huit.

-Vingt minutes, lui répondit Kenny.

Le blond culpabilisait. Il regardai anxieusement la porte de la salle de bain, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour serrer Kyle dans ses bras et s'excuser. En tout bien tout honneur, cela va de soi.

-Putain, je l'ai toujours dit ! Ce mec ne nous apporte que des emmerdes ! S'exclama Cartman avant d'enfourner une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

Kenny stoppa sa contemplation de la porte pour lancer un regard blasé à Cartman.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça gros cul ? Dit le blond.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire « de quoi tu parles ? ». Mais Kenny n'eut pas à lui répondre, car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain timidement.

-Kyle ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson Stan et Kenny.

Mais personne ne leur répondit. Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

-Connard de juif ? Tenta Cartman, intrigué.

Là encore, aucune réponse. Mais la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant apercevoir quelque mèches rousses. Et enfin, une petite voix bafouilla :

-L…Les mecs. Je crois que j'ai mes règles.

* * *

**Voui. Je l'ai fait. J'ai osé. Et j'en suis fier. Je sais pas s'il y a que moi que ça fasse triper, mais en tout cas, voilà. C'est un peu parti en cacahuète vers la fin, mais je me suis bien éclatée sur ce chapitre. Alors...heu...Reviews ? **


End file.
